LOST Una Vida Perdida
by Angel VH
Summary: Historia basada en la serie LOST, basada en otros personajes no tocados en la serie... como tal es una alternativa. NO es necesario ver la serie para entenderla. Espero sus críticas
1. Chapter 1

I: EL COMIENZO

Un muchacho poco mayor de edad, aparentaba unos 20 años, estaba sentado en la sombra de un árbol, sin creer aun lo que había pasado... Hacía solo unas horas que estaba viajando de regreso a su casa en Newport, California y ahora estaba ahi, en una isla... Que había pasado? intentó recapitular.

-Habías volado antes?- le preguntó la chica rubia que se hacia llamar Denisse, la verdad es que le parecia realmente bella, era una suerte que le hubiera tocado alguien asi en su asiento contiguo. Ademas de rubia se veía de una estatura poco mas bajo que el, muy buen cuerpo, ojos claros y unas facciones que resultaban muy agradables a la vista.

-si, pero nunca habia salido de Estados Unidos antes de ir a Australia, me la pasaba entre California y New York. y tu?- preguntó queriendo seguir la agradable conversación que habían conseguido entablar

-sip, hace tres años, cuando tenía 16 mis padres se fueron a vivir Australia y yo decidí quedarme en Estados Unidos con mis abuelos, asi que voy dos veces al año a visi...- la interrumpió una fuerte turbulencia y las mascaras de oxígeno que bajaban de sus respectivas escotillas acompañados de la dulce pero no muy agradable voz de la azafata diciendo "señores pasajeros estamos sufriendo una fuerte turbulencia se les agradece ubicarse en sus asientos y abrocharse los cinturones". Se dio cuenta de algo aterrador, la fuerza de gravedad jalaba fuertemente el avión hacia el suelo, volvió la cabeza para ver Denisse, tenía los ojos cerrados, supuso que se había desmayado así que decidió cerrar los suyos para no ver lo que sucedía

Eddie, el chico deportista, de 1.82 de altura, contextura musculosa y de cabello negro corto usualmente bien peinado, intentó comprender como habia pasado todo, cuando despertó había un caos, lo unico que hizo, casi por instinto, fue levantarse y ayudar con lo que pudiera.

Miró a su alrededor una vez mas, como tantas veces lo había hecho desde hacía unas horas, quizas 5 o 6, era dificil calcular el tiempo en esa situación, vió a una chica rubia de espaldas, tenía una falda de tela de jean azul muy corta, una camiseta negra y el cabello suelto a la altura de los hombros. Se fijó en otra, tenía el cabello un poco mas largo y ondulado que la anterior, estaba de perfil, embarazada, quizas un embarazo ya avanzado. Definitivamente no era lo que buscaba, ninguna de las dos. Se puso de pie, un poco mareado, y caminó.

-HEY!- le gritó a un hombre que a simple vista parecia ser doctor, dado que estaba ayudando a todos con sus heridas y se acercó corriendo -Jack cierto?- le dijo, intentando interferir lo menos posible en el trabajo de este, no obtuvo ninguna respuesta mas alla de la mirada de este. -bien, me llamo Eddie. Escucha, se que tu eres el que ha estado ayudando a todos...-

-Tu tambien ayudaste, y lo hiciste muy bien... eres doctor?- interrumpió Jack al muchacho pero seguía con mucha atencion en lo que estaba haciendo.

-No, estudio cuarto semestre de ingenieria en UCLA... Escucha, has visto a una chica rubia?... de ojos claros...-

-He visto muchas rubias desde que desperté- dijo el doctor -Iba en esta parte del avión?-

-Iba junto a mi- dijo un poco impaciente

-Bien, debe estar por aqui entonces- Pero Eddie no se convenció del todo, el paisaje a su alrededor no era de lo mas esperanzador.

LOST: UVP


	2. Chapter 2

II: EL ABANDONO

Cuando abrió los ojos no pudo creer que haya podido dormir, toda la agitación del dia anterior a esa noche la había hecho estar segura de que no conseguiría conciliar el sueño nunca mas, sin embargo, el cansancio la había vencido. Se encontraba acostaba en el mismo lugar en el que había caido la noche anterior, a su derecha tenía la entrada a un denso bosque y a su izquierda se encontraba la playa, donde estaba todo el mundo, poco mas allá estaba lo que ella reconoció como los restos del fuselaje del avión.

Intentó levantarse, un poco adolorida, tenía la pierna derecha herida a la altura del muslo, el jean que tenía formaba un circulo de sangre alrededor de esta de unos 3 cm de radio así que supuso que al no ser muy grande la cantidad de sangre no sería muy seria la herida, se puso en pie por completo pero al dar un paso y apoyar todo su peso en la pierna derecha cayó, todos parecian estar envueltos en lo suyo y nadie se dió cuenta de lo que le estaba pasando a ella.

Se abrió la puerta de la casa de la que salió un hombre que aparentaba unos 60 años, tenía puesta una franelilla blanca y un short azul claro sucio, tenía el canoso cabello totalmente alborotado y al menos una semana sin afeitar. Se sorprendió al darse cuenta de quien había tocado la puerta.

-Que haces aqui?-dijo este con un tono de amargura

-Que que hago aqui? que clase de recepcion es esa?

-Lo siento hija... como estas?-dijo mientras abrazaba a Denisse

-Muy bien papá- se soltó del abrazo e hizo un ademán para pasar pero su padre se lo impidió -que pasa?- reaccionó esta

-Vienes en mal momento-

-En mal memento?- dijo Denisse un tanto horrorizada - como que vengo en mal momento? acabo de llegar de Los Angeles, como me vas a decir que es mal momento?

-Remus... que pasa?-dijo una voz de mujer en el interior de la casa

-Papá?- Denisse buscaba desesperadamente una explicación para todo esto.

-Lo siento hija- cerró la puerta

-DENISSE!-

volteó al escuchar el grito y vio acercarse corriendo a un muchacho, lo reconoció enseguida.

-Estas bien?- le dijo este

-Si si... no... me duele mucho la pierna y no puedo caminar-

-Ven, yo te ayudo-

Le pasó un brazo por detras de la cintura y ella a el por los hombros, se levantó con la ayuda de Eddie e intentó caminar, lo logró aunque le dolía muchisimo.

Vieron a una chica rubia embarazada a la que Eddie preguntó

-Haz visto a Jack?-

-Jack? el doctor? lo vi hace unos minutos en el fuselaje, creo que estaba buscando medicinas- respondio esta

Denisse se sintió un poco incómoda al escuchar la palabra "doctor"

-Eddie, no es para tanto, no hace falta doctor-

-Claro que hace falta, ven- le dijo y la levantó, llevandola en sus brazos hasta el fuselaje

-Bien hija, aqui estoy-dijo Remus, ya se había afeitado, el cabello estaba bastante mas decente que la otra tarde y su ropa tambien

-Que fue eso?- aunque no fue especifica estaba segura que su padre sabía exactamente a que se refería y el por que lo había citado en ese restaurante

-Que fue eso que, hija?-

-Quien era esa mujer?-

-Ah, ella- dijo fingiendo sorpresa -Se llama Karla, vivo con ella-

-Que vives con ella? que edad tiene? donde está mamá?

-Tu madre me abandonó hace unos meses-

-Como que te abandonó? donde está?-

-No lo se, me dieron el divorcio por abandono de hogar, no he sabido nada de ella desde que se fue.-

-Crees que estará bien?-

-Si, tiene una pequeña infección pero no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte-le dijo a Eddie, luego se dirigió a Denisse y añadió -voy a buscar un antibiotico, debe haber aqui en el avión, mientras tanto te voy a vendar la herida-

-Ves, te dije que no era nada- le dijo riendo a Eddie

-Doctor, encontró los antibioticos?-dijo una voz detras de ellos que a Denisse le pareció muy conocida

-MAMÁ?-

LOST: UVP


End file.
